Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Present wind turbine technology has led to the development of flaps and/or other suitable extensions which may be fitted to rotor blades. The extensions are typically attached to the rotor blades to increase the rotor blade surface area and thus increase the lift. However, the attachment of such extensions to rotor blades has become increasingly difficult, particularly due to current developments leading to increases in the size of rotor blades and wind turbines. For example, if adhesives are utilized to attach an extension to a rotor blade, the adhesive bond must be continuously monitored. Further, errors in the application of an adhesive are difficult to correct.
Presently known extensions have also been attached to rotor blades using mechanical fasteners, such as rivets, screws, or bolts. However, previous attempts to attach an extension to a rotor blade using a mechanical fastener require forming new holes in the rotor blade that are in addition to and separate from existing holes that are formed for joining the rotor blade to the wind turbine. The formation of these holes creates stress concentrations in the rotor blade, and can disrupt the aerodynamic contour of the rotor blade. Thus, currently known attachment methods and apparatus have a negative impact on the performance of the rotor blade and wind turbine.
Accordingly, an improved rotor blade assembly would be advantageous. For example, a rotor blade assembly that includes improved apparatus for connecting a blade extension thereto would be desired in the art. In particular, a rotor blade assembly that includes connecting apparatus that utilize existing rotor blade hardware and holes would be advantageous.